prettycurefandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Pretty Cures
This page is for all fanon legendary warriors. Cure Silver and Cure Gold ''Transformation phrase'' "P''retty Cure Aurora Power!"'' プリキュア、オーロラパワー！ Purikyua, Orora Pawā! ''Attack'' "Pretty Cure Double Star!" プリキュア、ダブルスター！ Purikyua, Daburu Sutā! Cure Silver is Aruna's alter ego, and Cure Gold is Von's. After being reunited with Mipple and Porun, the twins get Touch Communes that they use to transform into Pretty Cure. Because of her exceptional fighting skills, Silver doesn't struggle to defend herself. Gold is the only male Pretty Cure there is, and is a lot less experienced with fighting than his sister. They can only make small glowing energy balls for offence and a shield accessible even when not in Cure form for defence. Silver represents hope and Gold represents light, which are the origins of their powers. Cure Black and Cure White ''Transformation phrase'' "Dual Aurora Wave!" デュアルオーロラウェーブ！ Dyuaru Ōrora Ueibu! Cure Black is Kaite's, Natalie's daughter's, alter ego while Cure White is Sophie's, who is Hannah's child. Cure Cookie/Chocolate Wishes ''Transformation phrase'' "Pretty Cure, Bonbon Mirror!" '' ''プリキュア、ボンボンミラー！ Purikyua, Bonbon Mirā! Cure Cookie is Karinto Mizume's alter ego, and gets transformed into Chocolate Wishes after saving Arare (Cure Candy) from getting killed. Karinto is the Pretty Cure of Faith and Happiness. '' ''"The chocolate that brings faith and happiness! Cure Cookie!" 信仰と幸福をもたらすチョコレート！ 硬化クッキー！ Shinkō to kōfuku o motarasu chokorēto! ''Kyua Kukkī! ' ''Attacks "Pretty Cure, Cookie Thunder!" (Cure Cookie) プリキュア、クッキーサンダー！ Purikyua, Kukkī Sandā! "Pretty Cure, Chocolate Meltdown!" (Chocolate Wishes) プリキュア、チョコレートメルトダウン！ Purikyua, Chokorēto Merutodaun! '' Cure Clover ''Transformation phrase "Pretty Cure, Lovely Cards!" プリキュア、ラブリー カード！''' Purikyua, Raburī Kādo! Cure Clover is Midori Suzu's alter ego and she is the Pretty Cure of Peace and Enchantment. '' ''"The luckiest flower! Cure Clover!" '' ''最も幸運な花！キュアクローバー！ ''' Mottomo kōun'na hana! Kyua Kurōbā! ''Attacks'' "Pretty Cure, Clovers of Luck!" '' ''プリキュア、幸運のクローバー！ Purikyua, Kōun no Kurōbā! Cure Marigold ''Transformation phrase'' "Pretty Cure, make me blossom!" プリキュア、メイク・ミー 花！ Purikyua, meiku mī hana! Cure Marigold is Hinata Reika's alter ego and she is the Pretty Cure of Glee and Bliss. '' ''"The golden flower that sparkles in the sun! Cure Marigold!" '' ''黄金の花 その 輝き で ザ・ 太陽！ キュアマリーゴールド！ Kogane no hana sono kagayaki de za taiyō! Kyua' Marīgōrudo! ''Attacks'' "Pretty Cure, Sunflower Bloom!" '' ''プリキュア、ひまわりの花！ '' ''Purikyua, himawari no hana! Cure Holly '' '' ''Transformation phrase'' "Pretty Cure, Elegant Mirror Charge!" プリキュア、エレガントなミラーチャージ！ Purikyua, Eregantona Mirā Chāji! Cure Holly is Kanboku Koyo's alter ego and she is the Pretty Cure of Love and Kindness. '' ''"The red heart that spreads love! Cure Holly!" 愛を広がる赤いハート！ キュア ホリー！ Ai o hirogaru akai hāto! Kyua Horī! ''Attacks'' "Pretty Cure, Berry Splash!" プリキュア、ベリースプラッシュ！ Purikyua, Berī Supurasshu! '' Cure Faith '' '' ''Transformation phrase "Pretty Cure, Elegant Mirror Charge!" プリキュア、エレガントなミラーチャージ！ Purikyua, Eregantona Mirā Chāji! Cure Faith is Takara Sora's alter ego and she is the Pretty Cure of Faith and Believing. "The confidant warrior who believes! Cure Faith!" 考えている親友の戦士！ キュア フェイス！''' Kangaete iru shin'yū no senshi! Kyua Feisu! ''Attacks'' "Pretty Cure, Believing Clovers!" プリキュア、信じます クローバー！ ''Purikyua, Shinjimasu Kurōbā! '' Category:Characters Category:Cures